Choice
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Post-Superman Returns. Clark longs for Lois, but Richard's in the way. And then... what does Jason think about the whole thing? It's seriously better than it says... One-Shot.


Choice: Post- Superman Returns FanFiction

_Another morning,_ thought Clark Kent. Tired though he was, he forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower.

After he had eaten his breakfast and gotten dressed, he switched on the television. As Superman, it was his duty to protect the world. He could not spend his time always protecting one individual, though he did anyway. _I love her. But if I tell her, she'll be in more danger than I've ever been. I can't take that risk._

His alarm rang, which meant it was time for work. He opened the window, and a moment later, the curtains fluttered and he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Daily Planet bullpen was always a busy place, especially since it had been a mere month after Superman had returned. Though Clark often enjoyed the high energy, he was finding more often that he was seeking peace and quiet. _I think since my return from Krypton, I've become a different person, _he thought.

"Hi, Mr. Clark!" said an excited young voice. Clark looked down at the little boy who had been addressing him.

"Oh, hi, Jason," Clark said. "Um, do you want to color?" Jason nodded eagerly and Clark opened his desk drawer for the boy, which was filled with crayons and markers.

"Wow, Mr. Clark, that's a lot of markers," Jason said, awed. Clark just smiled and was completely shocked when Jason asked,

" Why don't you wear your cape when you're working?" Clark nearly fell out of his chair. How could he possibly have known?

"W-what? Why would I wear a cape?" he said nervously. Jason's eyes bored into his, and he knew he could not lie to the boy.

" Well, you're Superman, aren't you?" he asked hopefully. Clark leaned in close to Jason, and said,

"Yes, I am. But listen carefully, okay?" Jason nodded, eager to please the hero. "Jason, you can't tell anyone, do you understand me?" The boy looked confused.

"But don't they know already?" he asked. Clark looked at Jason, amused. How could a five-year-old figure out his disguise, but his mother be completely oblivious?

"No, they don't know." Jason took this into account then asked,

"Not even Mommy?" Clark looked into Jason's deep blue eyes, so much like his own, and said sadly,

"Not even Mommy." Jason looked confused, as any five-year-old would be, and Clark didn't blame him. But Jason's reproachful face made Clark melt. Then the boy looked up at Clark and said,

"But I thought you loved her, Mr. Clark." That statement sent Clark into a state of shock. How can a five-year old be that insightful? "Don't you?" Clark's eyes started to water and he whispered,

"Yeah, I do, kid." Jason put his arms around Clark. "I love her very much." He closed his eyes as he silently cried.

"You should tell Mommy, Mr. Clark," he whispered," 'cause I think she loves you too." Jason jumped off Clark's lap and ran to Lois's desk to sit down. Clark watched as the boy started to color, and smiled. He was glad his son could be happy, even if the adults around him weren't. But was Jason right? Did Lois still love him? How would he ever get the guts to ask her?

"Hey, Clark," said a quiet female voice. He turned around. It was Lois. It looked like she had been crying.

"Lois? W-what's wrong?" he asked, probably softer than he had meant to. She didn't answer right away. She just buried her head in his jacket, with no idea how much guilt he was feeling. But he put his strong arms around her, and held her tight.

"Lois- um, Lois?" he asked awkwardly. "People are starting to stare." She reluctantly let go of him and wiped the tears from her eyes. Lois looked down at her feet and let more tears fall. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. She shook her head and walked away. Clark watched her walk away, and sighed heavily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Clark availed himself of his shower and was about to change into his pajamas, but with his super hearing he heard a knock on the door. Confused, he slipped on his glasses and wrapped a towel around his waist. KNOCK, KNOCK. Whoever it was, they were definitely impatient. "Coming," he called out. He made his way to the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Lois and Jason. Lois seemed equally shocked to see him. _Jesus, Clark, who knew you had such beautiful abs, _Lois thought.

"Umm, Lois, what're you doing here?" he asked. "Where's-"

"Richard and I had a fight. He told me to get out and you were the first person I thought of-" She broke off into tears and Clark reached out to gather her into his arms.

"It's all right, Lois. I have an extra room." He offered, secretly praying that she would accept.

"Clark, thank you so much," she managed to say. He nodded and ushered them inside, out of the cold.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked. Lois shook her head and just shrunk down onto the couch. Jason just sat next to her, a change from his normal, cheerful self. Clark noticed Lois staring at him, and realized he had only a towel covering himself, and sheepishly excused himself to go change.

After he had changed, he sat down next to Lois and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Clark's touch was like lightning to Lois's body.

"Hey," he said. "You gonna be okay?" Lois nodded and looked at Jason, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Knowing what she was thinking, Clark gently said, "He'll be okay, Lois." She looked up at him. "He's a strong little guy, he'll get through this- as long as you help him along the way." She smiled, and realized Clark was right. She had to be strong- for her little boy's sake. She turned around to look at Clark and was shocked at what she saw. _Why did I never realize how HANDSOME he is? He's so less- Clark-like. _

"Hey," she heard Clark say. "Uh, Lois? You okay?" She shook her head to clear it and saw that he was grinning. She punched him playfully.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he laughed.

"You- ugh, never mind!" Lois, who realized how relaxed she felt with Clark, looked at him with an intense gaze. He did not meet it. He stood up, and walked to his room. "Wait- Clark-" He turned around and took a few short steps towards her. He tilted his head to the side, as if to say, _What? Don't you know I can't be with you? _She stood up and slowly moved towards him.

"Lois, there's a lot about me that you don't know," he started.

"Clark, tonight you made me feel happier than I've felt in years," she said. "I'm willing to take that risk." Clark looked at her sadly.

"No, Lois, you don't want to be involved with me. My enemies will find you- and I can't risk losing you." Lois stared at him incredulously.

"Clark, I know you're a journalist, but what could someone do to be your enemy?"

"Because- Lois, you don't know all my secrets- and I'm sure you don't want to know them."

"What could be in your past that is so horrible? You're a farm boy from Kansas, not a guy who hangs out in strip clubs!" Lois practically cried. Heavily, Clark sat down.

"All right, Lois. You win. You want to know my story, so here it is." And so he began. "I left nearly six years ago to find what I fooled myself into believing was where I belonged. Then I come back, only to find that nothing has stayed the same. My mother has found a new boyfriend. Jimmy drinks whiskey. The woman I thought loved me is with another man. There are so many complications in my life; I wish I never left. I've missed so much, and I know I can never make up for the time I missed." He bowed his head.

"Oh, God," she breathed. "Clark, you're-" He nodded.

"So now you're hearing things from my perspective," he said, depressed.

"One part of your story is wrong," she said, sitting beside him. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh?"

"I'm not with Richard," she responded. "That's why I'm here, remember? He kicked me out." Clark stood up and took a deep breath. He slid off his glasses and put them down on the table. Lois stood up and moved towards him. He put a hand on her waist and she let one of her hands rest on his chest, while the other hung limply by her side. Clark smiled gently and bent down to kiss her. She reached up and they kissed with such passion that they could feel the fire burning within their souls. When they released themselves from each other's embrace, Lois's cheeks were red and Clark was positively beaming.

"Lois, it's late. I'll show you to your room." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and moved past her to pick up her son. _No,_ she corrected herself, _our son._ Seeing the two of them together made Lois realize how much Jason actually resembled his father. The thought of it made her smile, and she followed Clark to her room, where she knew only one person would sleep, unaware of the revival of his parents' love.

THE END


End file.
